Problems on Ragol
by Luke 'Big Daddy
Summary: This is set a few months after the defeat of Dark Falz. I hope you enjoy, RR


This is my first attempt writing on this site. I hope you enjoy!  
  
It was a hot day on the planet of Ragol; the wind was blowing slightly through the bushes. Ghost appeared through the tall grass, he was a force with a jet-black robe and bandana. He was silently creeping through the foliage, the sweat pouring down through his white hair. The sound of his saber buzzing in his hands was unusual, as he never got so quiet to hear it. He focused his eyes on a rag rappy, which was sitting down minding his own business, Ghost looked harder. He saw the rappy had a tag around it neck. After a few more seconds of preparation he decides to pounce. He counts down in his head, 5.4.3.2.1!  
  
Arrggghhh!  
  
Somebody jumps down from a tree overhead and landing on Ghost with no grace what so ever. The rag rappy heard the noises and fled. Ghost and the person tumble around, both trying to get up. A ranger comes along and picks both of them up.  
  
'Thanks Falcon' Ghost says as Falcon puts him down. Falcon was a huge, tall, man. Blonde hair and covered in black, he was wearing a mask, his eyes just visible through his vizier. He is still holding the flailing person in arms reach, it turns out the mysterious person is a little Newman girl.  
  
'Let Me Go!' She shrieks. Falcon, always happy to help, lets go of the scuff of her neck and lets her fall, landing heap on the ground. Ghost helps her up; the girl jumps back and pulls some daggers out.  
  
'Hey! Don't be so mean.' The girl says with hesitation. Falcon gives her a long, cold stare. 'Who are you and what are you doing?' Ghost questions. 'My name is Aya; I'm a modern ninja in training. My job was to find you' Falcon goes into a flurry of hand signals with Ghost watching every move. Aya asks 'Err, what's with him?' 'He can't speak, he's a mute.' Ghost Answers 'he's been like this since we've meet, so you're here to meet us, why?' 'Well. I wanted to join you, your always the ones shunned by everyone else, and I always get put down because of what I'm am, so please let me join. Pleeeeease!'  
  
Ghost and Falcon both stare at her, almost sizing her up to see how she would fare on Ragol. Ghost and Falcon turn around to talk about it, leaving Aya to try and hear what they're saying.  
  
Falcon is using his sign language to talk to Ghost. 'Aw, come on Falcon, she seems all right. She's must have been turned down everywhere else.' Ghost argues. Falcon stares over towards Aya then back at Ghost, then says something in sign language. 'I think we can trust her don't you?' Falcon shakes his head. 'Let invite her anyway, she doesn't seem that bad.' Ghost argues. 'Come on, you owe me one anyway.' Falcon nods slowly and turns towards Aya. 'Well?' Aya asks. 'Your in.' Ghost says with a great relief in his voice. 'What where you doing out here anyway?' Aya asked. 'Well, before you interrupted we were looking for a lady's pet rag rappy.' 'Pet rag rappy?' Aya bursts out. 'I'll explain when we get back' Ghost says as he pulls back the tall grass, puts his saber away and puts up a small grey capsule clicks a button and steps aside. A telepipe sets itself up and grows about five times its original size, the three of them all step in and go back to pioneer 2.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Falcon, Ghost and Aya are all sitting round a table with all of their weapons on the ground next to them. Aya is looking around at the lobby; Falcon is polishing his Pinkal badge so it shines in the light and Ghost is watching the news on a photon screen while drumming his fingers on the counter top. Ghost looks down from the news and then turns his attention to Falcon.  
  
'Hey Falc, could you get us a monomate each?' Falcon nods his head walks out of the lobby, the doors slide apart to let him through and slide back to close when he leaves. Aya leans across the table to talk to Ghost.  
  
'Hey, what's with the deal with the rag rappy?' Ghost takes his eyes away from the news and responds to her. 'Well when the common person found out that there was a cute, yellow, oversized bird walking around Ragol, a craze started. People wanted them as pets. The rich paid good money to hunters who could smuggle rag rappies into pioneer 2. Then people realised they were wild animals that needed taming and an underground business started up that could tame wild rag rappies. I know it sounds stupid but this is a problem, the government are trying to stop this. Accidents have happened then these 'pets' have attacked people in there homes.' 'And you where trying to rescue one for a woman?' Aya asks. 'Yeah, she was a rich woman who offered 10,000 meseta to whoever found her pet rappy. The only description was that it had a tag around it's neck.' 'Wow, who would of though anything like this would happen under the government, it wasn't on the news.' 'Must have been filtered by the government.' Ghost says while pointing towards the photon screen.  
  
An awkward silence enters the conversation; Aya and Ghost look around but apart from each other. Aya breaks the ice.  
  
'How did you meet? You know, you and Falcon.' Ghost takes his bandana off and puts on the table, picks up Falcon's gun and places that on the table as well. 'Well, do you remember the info that leaked out about the excavation of the ruins? Falcon was there as a part of the excavation team, when Dark Falz was released from the spaceship. A monster attacked him and slashed his face; he was in hospital for three months before they got all of the dark energy out of him and that's why he became a hunter soon after.' Ghost picks up Falcons gun and shows it to Aya. It has an engraving on the side 'Varista' and a symbol of a bird. A falcon.  
  
Falcon comes back with the monomates, places it on the table and looks around at them. He can tell they've been talking about him. Ghost passes the Varista to Falcon and he gives Ghost and Aya their monomates, after a couple of seconds Aya almost chokes while flailing around and pointing at the photon screen. The three of them look at the screen to see Sephiroth, this was the first time Aya had seen Sephiroth. Sephiroth was a Human hunter, who had long white hair, wore red and black and huge kanta. This kanta was different; instead of normal photon energy it was a pure metal. The headline was titled 'Hunter of the week' they often had these competitions on the end of the news. Aya stopped choking and spluttered out a few words.  
  
'Is that him?' while holding her through. Falcon nods. Ghost, trying to be calm and collected says 'he's the one were after, did they say where he was?' 'Yeah, he was at the science lab on pioneer 2' Aya answers. 'Well, normally the science lab is out of bounds for hunters but I know someone who works there. I'll be able to pull a few strings but for now we should rest up. We'll meet back here tomorrow, alright?' Falcon and Aya both look at each other and then agree. Ghost and Falcon both stand up leaving Aya on her own. After a good few seconds of silence her ears start to prick up as a buzzing noise breaks the noiseless interval, she digs around in her pockets and pulls out a small a round metal disk with a button in the centre, which was vibrating violently. She pushed the button and placed the disk on the table joining the used up monomates, a hologram shot up and started speaking.  
  
'Aya! Where are you?' the voice ordered, the hologram was fuzzy and his voice was crackly. 'What are you doing? You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting!' 'I'm sorry' Aya says with a bit of fear in her voice. 'That won't cut it! Get here to the caves as soon as you can! Black Paper is waiting.' As the man's voice fades and the hologram snaps shut, Aya is left all alone in the lobby. She places her head in her arms and rests them on the table, wondering what she could do.  
  
I will get to work on the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading it, please R+R. 


End file.
